Love Bites
by Otterbeans
Summary: Heat can melt a secret.


Of all days, it simply HAD to be today.

It was mid-July. The rainy season had just let up, and the temperature was scorching, not to mention unbearably humid.

And the school air conditioning was broken.

It was so horribly stifling, to be sitting amongst nearly forty classmates in this weather. The windows may have been open, but it didn't make a difference. Even the air outside was too heavy to breathe properly.

All the students had stripped down to the barest uniform they were allowed to wear, collars buttoned down as far as they could go. Even the teacher was dressed rather skimpily, fanning herself dramatically with a folded piece of paper while she explained the nuances of English.

Only one student wore a full uniform today, which could be seen as something akin to suicide.

Watanuki Kimihiro

Just for argument's sake later in the day, Watanuki had been keeping count of the odd looks he got on the way to school, and the ones he had gotten sitting in class. The number had hit somewhere above eighty before he was too distracted by his glasses slipping down his nose from sweat to continue.

It was 10:43 a.m. There was still an hour before lunch would start. An hour before he would be able to get a drink of water without attracting attention. An hour before he'd be able to regain his sanity. Somewhere in the back recesses of his mind, he heard a little voice saying, screw the drink, how about a whole bucket? Maybe a jump in the pool with your clothes still on?

Watanuki ignored the "little voice" entirely.

10:52. The sun had positioned itself to be glaring straight down into his homeroom window. It made Watanuki wonder how that exact same sun in the winter wouldn't bother him at all. Now, it nestled into his ink-black hair, giving him the feeling that his head was on fire. To say the least, it wasn't pleasurable.

Keeping a hold of his pencil was starting to annoy him. His palms had been sweaty for awhile, and were now starting to feel gunky, like all the lint in the air was gathering onto his hands. By 11:05, he had given up on writing notes entirely. He doubted he was comprehending any of this well anyways.

By now, the "little voice" was starting to sound more logical.

His attention started to wander at about 11:20. The ratio of boys to girls in the classroom was three to four. There was a really fat sparrow sitting in the tree outside the window. How did they stay cool in this kind of weather? Had that little crack under the window always been there? Is it alright to call a chalkboard a blackboard if its green? He was pretty sure the guy across from him had lice, the way he kept scratching his head.

At 11:27, Watanuki noticed his mouth was really dry. His hand was trembling a little. Yuuko-san always complained up a storm about the hot weather. He wondered what kind of stupid chores she had in store for him today. He didn't think that he would be able to blow up a plastic pool without a pump right now. Not to mention prepare whatever insane meal order she had in mind today.

Dinner… Doumeki had barged in on him last night while he was cooking dinner. Probably got in through the balcony window. Someday, he would have to ask him how he did that without making any noise. Watanuki had nearly died of fright when he heard that deadpan voice behind him. Might have chopped off a finger, even.

It was 11:38. Watanuki lolled his head back and to the side, looking around the room for no particular reason. Doumeki sat two seats to the left and two seats behind him. His hands were awfully big. The made his pencil look like a twig in his grasp. He had unbuttoned his shirt down twice. It gave Watanuki a rather nice view of his collarbone. It protruded from his shoulder just enough… Maybe it could hold water? Yeah, he was pretty sure water would taste good off of Doumeki. He should have thought of that last night. Doumeki was having all of the fun, giving him the love bites that he was hiding so desperately now.

Doumeki must have noticed Watanuki staring a him so intently, because he was staring straight back at him with a cocked brow. Watanuki just grinned back at him like a drunken idiot. Doumeki's brow cocked further.

The last seven minutes of class went by in a hazy blur. He didn't remember getting up, or leaving the class.

When he woke up, he was staring up at a white ceiling with fluorescent lighting. Through the corner of his eye, Watanuki could see Doumeki sitting near the head of his cot. A privacy curtain cut him off from the rest of the world

"Good morning." Doumeki greeted him in his usual low, uninterested tone.

"Huh?" Watanuki sat up, winced, and pressed a palm up against his forehead. It felt like he had been the victim of a hit-and-run accident with a metaphorical mack truck. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted. Heat stroke." Was Doumeki taking pleasure in this? Probably. "You stood up after English class was over and fell. Hit your head on a desk on the way down."

Watanuki could almost see his already low social status hitting rock-bottom. "Great. Just peachy." He started to reach for his glasses, but a glass of water was forced into his hand instead.

"Drink it. The nurse said to."

He looked at the water, then at Doumeki. Watanuki was irritated that he was here, but didn't seem to have a choice.

The glass was sweating from the heat just as badly as he had. After he had finished his drink, he used the condensation built up on his hands to rub the back of his neck with. It felt good…

"Wait a minute…" The back of his neck?

"Oh geez!" Watanuki desperately pulled the collar of his uniform's undershirt further up his neck, trying to hide any indication that last night had ever happened. His face was getting redder by the second. "D-did anyone see?"

"No." Doumeki rolled his eyes, but not very dramatically. "I brought you here and took off your shirt on my own. The nurse is busy with other kids knocked out by the heat."

"Oh man…" He sighed in relief, taking a quick glance around before taking his hands away from his neck. "Why did you do that anyways? I told you not to leave any marks!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough."

"S-shut up." Watanuki's slender fingers brushed against the bite mark, and he blushed again. It was still tender, and throbbed at his touch. "You were being too rough…"

"You'll have to excuse me." Strong, callused fingers took Watanuki's chin, tilting his face towards his own. "I didn't understand your moaning. I thought you were wanting more."

Watanuki wanted to know what kind of demon inhabited his head, that let him say such things with a straight face. Doumeki was pulling him closer. Was it going to end up like that again, him being totally dominated?

Not if he had a say in it.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Watanuki placed his fingers over Doumeki's mouth. He took a moment to bask in the expression he was getting in return, a mixture of confusion and upset, like a puppy that been denied of his treat. He returned with a Cheshire smile, and a long, unbearably slow suck on the side of Doumeki's neck.

He could hear his recipient take in a sharp breath, feel his neck muscles tighten under his mouth. Watanuki could see why he found this so pleasurable.

"Kimihiro…"

"Have fun at the rest of your classes, Shizuka."


End file.
